LoveHate
by jadajmk
Summary: We had this strange love-hate realationship.  Ps: This is like me first M rated stroy  and im still a virgin , so review and tell me how I did.


I let out a sound that was somewhere been a moan and a growle as Duncan pushed me up against the wall and started kissing and biting my neck. I let out another moan when he bit my neck partically hard.

I thought about how we ended up in this situation. It had stated out as a minor fight over something trivial and had escalated in to a huge fight. Then before I knew it, we were making out. This wasn't a gentle kind of thing either, it was one of those 'I'm so mad at you right now, that it makes me want you extremely bad.' Things.

I wrapped my legs around him and felt his erection pressing against me, it's was one of the hottest things that I had ever felt, not that I had felt a lot of things.

"You're a pig." I said as I pushed him down on the cold, hard floor.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, Princ- Mhmmm'' I heard him start to reply, but he didn't get to finish, because I grinded myself against his crotch. I loved hearing him groan.

I ripped off his shirt and crushed my lips against his, with so much force it hurt. Our tongues battled for dominance, then I bit his tongue. I started trailing kisses down his neck, earning me a groan from the back of his throught. I could feel the vibration racing across my lips then my cheeks.

I started moving my tongue down his neck and his chest and abs. I herd him hiss when I got close to his pants.

"Your so demanding, Court."

"Your so insensitive, that it makes me sick Duncan." I replyed.

Then he quickly flipped us over, so that he was on top. He pulled my shirt over my head. He started licking my neck and then left a trail of saliva all the way to the vally of my breast. He took my bra off. Then He did something that made me want to scream, he started sucking my breast and took the other one in his hand and started rubbing it.

After my head stopped spinning, I crawled from under Duncan and position my self on top of his lap. I felt this penis twitch when I sat down. I grinded against him, making us both moan in pure euphoria.

"I want to so bad." Duncan said ending with a moan.

"Same." I said as I grinded against him.

We started grinding against each other, faster and harder. It was like electricity was pulsing through my body, making everything spin. Our moan, pants, heavy breathing, and hisses started mixing together.

I threw my head and let out a scilent scream.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys alright?" we heard Bridgett ask, from the other side of the door.

Then I remembered, we had had a fight, started kissing, and moved to the storage room, where we started out make out session, that almost turned into sex.

"Duncan, hurry and put your shirt on so that we can tell her that we're fine." I said, as I swung my leg over and got off him.

"Fine," he said standing up and putting his shirt on. "but you have to stand in front of me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at my pants, don't you think she would suspect something if she see's a 7 ½ inch tent in my pants." Duncan replyed.

"Whatever" I said putting on my bra and shirt and fixing my hair.

"You have a nice ass." Duncan said, as he was fixing his hair.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." I said, giving him a disgusted look. We walked over to the door.

"Hey Bridgett, what do you need?' I asked her. I could feel Duncan really close behind me and his you-know-what was poking my lower back. I had to concentrate really hard on what I was saying to Bridgett to keep from blushing.

"Nothing, I was just worried, cause you guys have been in here a long time and I wanted to make sure you guys didn't kill each other."

"Don't worry, we're fine. We were just solving our problem." Duncan said, I felt him grind his erection against me when he said 'Problem''

"Oh, okay. I was just you know, worried, cause Courtney looked pretty mad and I had to make sure that she didn't do something she would regret." Said Bridgett. I almost said 'to late', but stopped myself.

"Thanks for you concern Bridgette." I said. "You can leave now, me and Duncan have some things that we still have to talk about."

"Okay. Bye" Bridgette said walking away.

There was a pause, where neither one of us said anything.

"That was close." I said

"No, that was extremely hot."

"You can be so disgusting sometimes."

"But you love it." He said, giving me that cocky smirk that I desperately wanted to smack away.

"Whatever." I said.

"So you're not denying that you love me." There goes that annoying smirk again.

"Hmp. Let's just go before someone else comes in."

"Before you leave would you mind doing something for me?" Duncan asked.

"What?"

"Can you help me get rid of this." He said, pointing to his pants. I blushed a deep tomato red.

"Get away from me, before I scream rape."

"Haha, you funny. I like that in a girl, Princess." Duncan said laughing. That make me blush, but I couldn't help, but smile.


End file.
